


An (Un)fortunate Connection

by hemingwaysgirl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chronic Illness, Diabetes, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empath, Empathy, Fainting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Hiding Medical Issues, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Palladium Poisoning, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Feels, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sick Character, Sick Tony Stark, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Whump, Whump, iron dad & spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemingwaysgirl/pseuds/hemingwaysgirl
Summary: Peter Parker felt strange. The sensation sweeping over him was uncomfortable and hard to describe. Terror clawed at his chest, impeding his ability to breathe normally. He was dizzy and lightheaded, but the most concerning symptom was the staccato rhythm of his heart. His uneven heart rate paralleled with the medical definition of palpitations, and his above average knowledge of such terms increased his anxiety about the possible diagnosis.Or Peter develops a new power, and it reveals more about Tony Stark than himself.





	An (Un)fortunate Connection

**Author's Note:**

> I originally published this story in October, but I improved a few aspects of the characters’ dialogue and corrected a few careless errors, so I am changing the publication date to today.
> 
> Hopefully, the story flows more smoothly now, though it still feels a bit rushed.

Peter Parker felt strange. The sensation sweeping over him was uncomfortable and hard to describe. Terror clawed at his chest, impeding his ability to breathe normally. He was dizzy and lightheaded, but the most concerning symptom was the staccato rhythm of his heart. His uneven heart rate paralleled with the medical definition of palpitations, and his above average knowledge of such terms increased his anxiety about the possible diagnosis.

 

He leaned against the wall of the elevator, sighing as it finally reached the floor housing his mentor's workshop. Peter staggered down the inconspicuous hallway in a zombie-like state as his vision blurred. He pressed his palm against the hidden metal door, watching with detached fascination as his fingertips lit up red before fading into a royal blue. The door hissed open and the symptoms he was experiencing intensified.

 

The teen gripped the wall as he studied the familiar and comforting robotic machines and trinkets adorning the room. The work tables curved sporadically around random pieces of armor and half finished projects. Tony Stark stood hunched over the sink, breathing heavily.

 

Peter unconsciously zeroed in on the older man's heart beat as he had done so many times previously. He gasped in surprise once he discovered the rhythm matched his own fluttery pace. His spider senses sent an electric shock down his spine, and the realization hit him full force, almost knocking him to the floor:

 

_His symptoms didn't start until he had entered the elevator, and the closer he had gotten to the basement level – the worst he had felt._

 

_Tony was in similar physical distress and had a history of heart problems, while Peter's meta-human status prevented him from randomly exhibiting such symptoms._

 

_Conclusion: Peter Parker was not ill. He was merely exhibiting symptoms that originated from the central nervous system of Tony Stark. Weird._

 

“Mr. Stark, are you okay?”

 

Tony jumped, slowly whirling around. “K-kid, you're early.”

 

“Ummm... actually, I'm late. You – you don't look so good,” Peter replied softly. He began walking toward the billionaire, trying to hide his own distress.

 

“Neither do you, Pete,” Tony retorted – his brow furrowing in concern.

 

The teen brushed the observation aside with a desperate shake of his head. “It's not me. It's you.”

 

“Wow, flashback to my first break up. Care to explain, kid?”

 

“I think I've developed a new power.” Peter paused once he was a few feet across from Tony and collapsed on a conveniently placed stool. “I can sense what you are feeling – physically, I mean. It's so weird. It's like I'm experiencing whatever is going on with you: the heart palpitations, dizziness, nausea, and now – headache. It seems to be connected to my spidey sense somehow.”

 

“Well, that’s fascinating and sort of frightening.” Tony studied the teen, his eyes unfocused and guilt-ridden. “I'm actually at a loss. How is this – I mean, how long-- I can't-- Shit, kid.”

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

“So, would it help if I keep my distance? Since it's linked to your 'spidey' sense? I know that the closer you are to the 'threat' the more intense the feeling of danger is.” Tony swiped a hand over his pale and clammy face, unable to hide how much it was shaking. “I hate that I'm the one causing you pain, kid.”

 

“It's fine. The worst of it's starting to fade. But I need to know what's happening with you. You have an arrhythmia, Tony! You could have a heart attack!”

 

“Relax, kid. I took some medication right before you arrived. It's kicking in. That's why you're feeling better. Check my heart rate – I swear, it's slowing down.”

 

Peter nodded in acceptance. He leaned forward a bit, his gaze serious and determined. “Now, what's going on?”

 

Tony growled in defeat, snapping a finger at Dum-E who obediently retrieved a stool and brought it to him. He patted his claw in thanks, and the bot beeped with pride before rolling away. Peter smiled at the puppy-like eagerness the robot displayed. The engineer slumped heavily onto the seat. “You may recall that the original arc reactor I created had a palladium core, which was necessary to power the electromagnet and keep the shrapnel from entering my heart.”

 

Peter nodded, his mind automatically replaying the chilling words Tony had said. “The thing keeping you alive was also killing you,” he mumbled absently to himself. “But you created a new element to replace it, right? Starkanium?”

 

“Right, underoos. So, you do have the capacity to listen to me, huh?” Tony teased.

 

Peter rolled his eyes and huffed in exasperation. “I always listen to you, Mr. Stark.”

 

“Uh, huh.”

 

“But I don't understand – what does this have to do with what's happening _now_? I mean, the palladium was filtered out--”

 

“Yeah, however, it screwed with my immune system and left me susceptible to certain conditions.” Tony inhales a shaky breath. “I have Type 1 diabetes, kid, so my pancreas is basically shot. And it's... my insulin pump was damaged during the whole 'civil war' mess, and I haven't replaced it yet. I've been doing injections, but they aren't always as effective.”

 

“Boss, they would be just as effective if you would stop ignoring my reminders to eat,” Friday snapped.

 

Peter glared. “Tony, do you know how dangerous it is to skip meals? You could cause so much damage to your body or pass out and slip into a coma.”

 

Tony left hand trembled, and his right hand caught the opposing arm in a vice grip, wincing as he kneaded the muscle. “I know, Pete. I just... My appetite is non-existent right now.”

 

“Believe me, Mr. Stark. I get that. How about we start out with something small – like whole wheat toast and then maybe some fruit?”

 

Tony nodded his head, quickly rising to his feet. He stepped forward, the movement jerky and uncoordinated. He swallowed heavily, his cheeks draining of color. His eyes began to roll upwards, and he stumbled. Peter sprinted to his side and supported his weight as his knees gave out. He slowly lowered him to the floor.

 

“Boss is hypoglycemic. A glass of orange juice should help normalize his blood sugar.” Peter jogged to the lab's small fridge, finding several bottles inside. He grabbed one and crouched beside his mentor.

 

The older man had managed to maneuver himself into a sitting position, though he looked slightly dazed. Peter supported his neck with a shaky hand and brought the juice to his lips. Peter sighed in relief when he accepted his help and drank cautiously.

 

After a few sips, his eyes brightened, and the trembling coursing through his body faded significantly. “Thanks, kid,” he croaked, smiling sheepishly.

 

Peter slammed his eyes shut against the onslaught of tears. He exhaled a trembling breath, struggling to keep his tone even. “Tony, I know you don't think you matter in the grand scheme of things, but you're important to me, and I can't lose you. Promise me you'll start taking care of yourself. Please.”

 

Tony's good hand rose and cupped Peter's pale cheek. “I promise, Peter.” The teen snapped his eyes open, and a calloused thumb swiped the few traitorous tears that escaped. “You mean the world to me, kid.”

 

Peter's lips parted into a smile, and he stood up, offering a hand to the engineer. He accepted it, wrapping a supportive arm around the teen. They slipped into the kitchen – developing a natural rhythm as they started to prepare dinner.

 

It was as if the new father-son dynamic had always existed and Peter's wacky 'spidey' sense had provided the necessary push to bring it to life.

 

Peter grinned. He had never felt more grateful for his spider mutation. Without it, he would've never met Tony. And right now, he couldn't imagine life without him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and/or comment if you deem the story worthy. Thank you for reading and a special thank you to those who have supported me by leaving sweet and encouraging comments on my previous works. You have no idea how much it means to me! :)


End file.
